


What If...?

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [8]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff sighed as he walked around his desk, picking up the photo he had on his desk of him and Josh at a baseball game. That had happened ten years ago, although to Jeff it seemed much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...?

Jeff sighed as he walked around his desk, picking up the photo he had on his desk of him and Josh at a baseball game. That had happened ten years ago, although to Jeff it seemed much longer. Maybe it was because he had become Josh's guardian when Josh was an uncontrollable four-year-old, or maybe it was because of all the ruckus over Josh's extreme sports addiction, but it seemed to have aged Jeff a lot more than ten years.

Jeff was just glad that Josh had agreed to go to college; if he'd refused and tried to make a living out of extreme sports, Jeff would have had a heart attack. A real one. Of course, that did leave Jeff wondering if Josh would have encountered Psycho that night if he had been making a living out of extreme sports or not. Whether Josh would have become Max Steel or not, or whether Josh would be somewhere in the Alps right now, competing in a skiing event, safety be damned.

The intercom on Jeff's desk buzzed, and his secretary's voice flowed through the speaker. "Mr. Smith, Josh is here. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Jeff looked at the picture once more and smiled. What would have happened if some past event had never happened? No one knew. What will occur in the future? Future be damned, Jeff was going to enjoy every day as it came.

After all, as a spy, you never know when you're going to die.


End file.
